RADE
by sans.tendresse
Summary: JADE GET'S OVER BECK, ROBBIE COMES IN. RADE SHIP   it's in humour , or at least my own brand of humour.


A|N : JUST A TASTE , A PREVIEW OF WHAT I'M COMING UP WITH. FIRST FIC & A HETERO ONE , HAHA. ;)

* * *

After Sikowitz's class. The bell rang: meaning that class was over and lunch started. As usual everyone stood up and rush to the door. I noticed that beck wasn't by my side anymore. I wasn't feeling my usual boyfriend-obsessed self. I guess the anti-depressants were working their thing. anti-depressants you say? I've been seeing a shrink for awhile now. My mom wanted me to have my 'issues' checked. Good think she had enough brain cells to figure out what I was going through. It was all Tori's fault but i don't feel like pointing my accusatory finger on her, I just don't feel that way anymore. That shrink had a hard time convincing me but somehow she got right through me (made me feel all transparent and naked and stuff). well, I didn.t lke it at first because.. who wants to get drugged like a nut-job? Now I feeling less aggressive when I saw Tori being too close to my boyfriend.

I hurried, I was pushing people aside. "BECK!" I called out. "Hey, jade" he said smilingly " I'll just go to my locker and I'll me meet you at our usual table at the cafeteria."

More like prancing around with Tori. Eech.

"Finally" I said to myself. He's finally here after wasting fifteen minutes of my valuable lunch time. Now I only had twenty minutes left because we have a thirty-five minute lunch. I already ate my food, afraid that he might not show up and I'll have to go to class hungry.

"Hey!" he said. He started eating his over-sized ham sandwich

"We have to talk" I said.

"About what?"

"We really need to see other people."

"What! Is this a joke?" he said seriously while maintaining a what-the-hell-did-just-happen face.

"No, i wasn't joking"

"But after the whole Stephanie Vaughn thing. I thought that our relationship was stronger than ever."

"I thought so too. It's just that i don't feel the same way about you anymore."

I walked off. Not even glancing his way. I could've sworn a piece of his sandwich fell of his mouth. Did i mention that through-out the conversation his words were muffled. Because he didn't even finish chewing the food in his trap. As i walked off i kinda felt proud. Like one of those self-respecting feminist women. That was before BAM! I got knocked to the floor by that moron, Robbie Shapiro.

The smoothie that I was holding spilled unto my chest. Fortunately I was wearing a top that didn't show any cleavage (that would give all the boys a reason to stare at my chest with out being judged of ill intentions.) I would have worn a V-neck if it wasn't so cold. Luckily it was. The silly boy quickly rose to his feet and went to my side and started apologizing.

"Oh my - !, I'm really sorry. I didn't know where I was going. Here lemme help you." he said while taking a paper napkin out of his pocket and hastily wiping the sticky fluid off my top.

"It's okay, really. Would you mind?" I said softly.

He gingerly took his hands off me. It kinda felt like he didn't want to let go.

"Oh no! I didn't say that" dammit! I sounded like I wanted his touch. "what I meant was; would you mind helping me put my stuff back." I pointed my fingers at the fallen books and purse while robbie re-composed himself and got me my things back.

then the bell rang, I was saved. From a very awkward scenario.

"I have to go to my next class" We both said. He sounded kinda off.. like... i really don't know. But he wasn't himself and neither was I.

"Mmkay. Talk to you later" I was never a close friend of his. But that seemed like the right thing to do, most likely because his legs looked like they were turning to jell-o. So I pasted a smile and said it anyways. :)

I almost forgot that we had the same class. We ended up seeing each other upon entering the classroom. there were only a few seats left and I took the seat next to his just because.. just because. The class was "Baking & Pastry" we had a nice lady to teach us the subject, she was nice and talk in a soft gentle tone. I originally planned to take this class just to learn how to make cookies so i could make beck some. Since giving beck cookies would make me feel dumb because we are not together anymore. Thus making the class useless. That was what I exactly felt useless. 

* * *

A|N : It's short, I made this a really long time ago and right now I don't know what to do with it. give me ideas in the reviews.

XX


End file.
